Ace's Untold Adventures Rewritten
by 01Corkscrew
Summary: After the Battle at the Marine-ford that involved the deaths of Portgas D. Ace and Whitebeard, We see what has happened to Ace since he met a woman who holds many secrets and the key to saving his life and the mysterious organization known as CHESS.
1. A New Adventure Begins

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Devil Fruit Crystal Arc**_

_**Chapter 1: **_

(The seas had begun to stir following the death of the strongest man in the world, Whitebeard. The remaining members of the Whitebeard Pirates were sailing into the New World, the second part of the Grand Line, to lay their beloved captain and beloved second division commander, Portgas D. Ace to rest. Shanks, whose presence brought an end to the War, entered the room where Ace's body is being kept; and for some reason reached out and placed his hands on Ace's neck to feel for a pulse. Shocked, Shanks yanked off the tarp that covered Ace's body and saw that the gaping wound in the center of Ace's chest, which was given to him by Akainu, was gone. Shanks stumbled back, unsure of what he saw.)

_**Shanks**_: What's going on here?

(Shanks then checked again to prove what he saw was real and noticed that all the wounds on Ace's body had healed and that no cuts or scars remained. Shanks checked Ace's pulse a second time only to find that his heart was beating. Ace began to mumble incoherent sentences in what seemed to be his sleep.)

_**Ace**_: Mmmph Eva…you…psychopath, mmm...bacon.

_**Shanks**_: Heh, you really surprised me. Now tell me, Ace what're you dreaming about?

**(East Blue: Three Years Ago)**

(Before the events at the Marinefold, fighting with Blackbeard, the reunion with Luffy in Alabasta, chasing after Blackbeard, and joining the Whitebeard crew; Ace who was just 17; had just a few days ago set sail as a pirate from his homeland, Dawn Island, in the East Blue to enter the Grand Line. One of his stops along the way is Jewel Island, an island that happens to be famous for creating some of the most beautiful and luxurious jewelry in all of the Four Blues. As the ship docked, Ace noticed that the city was more of a border around the island, surrounding the entire outer limits of the island, and that the center was all a large dense forest with deep, expansive gem mines. During his wanderings throughout the city, Ace's stomach began to rumble and growl.)

_**Ace**_: Guess it's time to get something eat; but the problem is finding a restaurant around here, all these places look like jewelry stores.

(Continuing with his quest in search of a restaurant, Ace enters the slums of the town and spots a group of men harassing a young woman; he decides to intervene.)

_**Ace**_: Don't you guys have any shame? Harassing a woman isn't best way to get a date you know.

(The guys see how much taller they are than Ace, try to pick a fight by ganging up on him. However, they are easily and soundly defeated, they never had a chance since they couldn't even land a single punch and Ace knocked them each out with one punch. Ace looked up to see that the woman he just helped was approaching. Her hair was long and silver that ended at her waist; her eyes were a deep blue, and her clothing style looked both luxurious and extravagant. A low cut white top with dark colored pants covered by a blue yukata with red trim and decorated with a Radiata Licorice floral pattern. The hem of the yukata ended at her ankles, the sleeves at her wrists, and the only area the yukata didn't cover was her chest from her collarbone to the low cut top. In that bare spot of flesh was a tattoo with an odd design in which the lines seemed to mirror one another. Ace walked towards the woman but he collapsed onto the ground; the woman leaned down to check to see if he was okay after what happened to him, only to hear his stomach growl excessively loud.)

**(Restaurant)**

(Inside the establishment, Ace sits across from the woman he saved from a gang of men who were harassing her earlier; to show her appreciation, the woman treated Ace to a lunch. Nevertheless, watching Ace eat as he does made her lose her appetite.)

_**Ace**_: (Mouth full of food) So, your names Eva? (Swallows a large mouthful of food) Thanks a lot for your help; I haven't eaten anything for two days and it didn't help that I couldn't find a restaurant either. Oh right, my name is Portgas D. Ace, but you can call me Ace.

_**Eva**_: Okay Ace, so what are you doing on this island?

_**Ace**_: Oh that, I'm a pirate-

(Almost instantaneously, Ace landed face-first into his plate, and wasn't moving. Eva, a bit confused, decided to check on him, by poking him with the back of her fork.)

_**Eva**_: Hey, hey are you alive? Hello, wake up.

(As suddenly as he collapsed, Ace quickly sat back up, gasping for air, and looking around the room.)

_**Ace**_: Sorry about that, I fell asleep.

_**Eva**_: Really.

_**Ace**_: Yeah, well anyway, I'm a pirate and I came here to replenish my supplies then head out towards to the Grand Line.

_**Eva**_: Hmph. Well then (gets up from her seat) Good Luck (Walks out of the restaurant) Hope you don't die too quickly.

_**Ace**_: Wonder what she meant by that? Oh well.

(Later on that night out on the wharf, the gang of men that Ace had beaten earlier that day stood around waiting for someone to show up. Their boss who went by the name 'Tank' noticed the person they were waiting for and started to yell at them.)

_**Tank**_: What the hell, I thought we had a deal! Three thousand Beli each for the information that you wanted, now pay up!

_**Eva**_: I'm sorry, that idiot who attacked you was an unforeseen setback.

(Eva steps out from the shadows with a serious face, with an authoritative and superior manner of speaking.)

_**Eva**_: Now that we're all here, tell me what I want to know and then I'll pay you what you want.

_**Tank**_: Fine, it's in East City. I heard some jeweler found it and is trying to sell it; people had come by to try it on but no one could figure out how to open it so it's on sale for cheap.

_**Eva**_: Thank you, that's all I need to know, In addition, here is the three thousand Beli each I promised you, there should be fifteen thousand in total.

(Eva tosses a suitcase on the ground before she turns to walk away. Tank grabbed her wrist hard.)

_**Tank**_: Hold on! (He smiles with a malicious gleam in his eyes.) You said that you would pay us all what we wanted; and I wonder about something. What's a hot young woman like you going around with that kind of cash making a deal with pirates for, to find a worn out old bracelet that you can't even open? I think I might just take you as my payment. it'll be more fun. What do you say?

_**Eva**_: Humph.

(Eva turns her head and stares directly into Tank's eyes, when Tank and his men all collapse and a frothy white foam bubbles and oozes from their mouths.)

_**Eva**_: Well, my business with you is through and the money is yours, farewell my little playthings.

(When Eva left, a strange shine came off the single earring she had on. Dangling from her left ear was a metallic silver earring in the shape of a bishop chess piece.)

(The next morning Eva was wandering around East City when she happened upon a familiar face, the man from the other afternoon.)

_**Ace**_: Hey Eva, what are you doing here?

_**Eva**_: I'm just wandering around, looking through the shops to see if I can find anything interesting.

_**Ace**_: Well, almost every shop on this whole island is jewelry stores, somewhat difficult for me to get supplies.

(In the distance, a guard was walking around look ing for something or someone.)

_**Guard**_: HEY! CATCH THAT GUY! HE ATE AND DIDN'T PAY HIS BILL AT THE RESTAURANT YESTERDAY.

_**Ace**_: Well gotta go, see ya!

(In moments, Ace took off running with the guard chasing after him, and Eva just stood there and watched. However, unknown to Ace, this woman was already taking a keen interest in him.)

_**Eva**_: (Smiles Wickedly) Interesting guy, if he were more useful I might make him my new plaything.

(After a while of running, Ace hid in the alleyways and waited for the guard to give up and leave. With nothing to do for a while, Ace decided to explore the slums that the alleyways led him to, but not long after walking, a bird flew past, dropping something on his head. Wondering what hit him; Ace looked around him, and found a sliver metallic bracelet with an odd glass compass in the shape of a sphere with six indents, three on each side, embedded into the metal. Without thinking, Ace picked it up and began to examine the strange piece of jewelry.)

_**Ace**_: What is this thing? I bet this is what hit me.

(Seeing this thing as something potentially useful, Ace stuffed the bracelet into his pocket and continued his walk through the slums of Jewel Island. Later, Ace wandered into a bar, compared to all those who were inside already, Ace looked like some cocky kid with a big grin on his face. Ace immediately walked up to the counter and sat in an empty seat next to a young man who looks just a few years older than Ace, he has short jet black hair and is wearing a black cloak with a sleeveless shirt and black pants and a set of black shoes. The man's eyes were closed and he seemed to have a smile constantly on his face as he offered some of his drink to the stranger.)

_**Ace**_: Thanks, that's much appreciated…Um?

_**?**_: Zero, just call me Zero.

_**Ace**_: Thank you Zero, my name is Ace.

_**Zero**_: Well, Ace, mind staying and having a few more drinks? It's much more enjoyable when you have company.

_**Ace**_: I couldn't agree more.

(As they began knocking back the sake, Ace noticed Zero's left earring, a black metallic bishop chess piece shaped earring.)

_**Ace**_: Hey, that earring, it looks like the earring a girl I met yesterday was wearing.

_**Zero**_: Oh really, would you happen to know where this woman is?

_**Ace**_: I did run into her in the eastern side of town, but there's just something about her that I don't like.

_**Zero**_: What would that be?

_**Ace**_: Well, last night I was sleeping on my boat when I woke up hearing this gang of guys yelling and causing a racket, I then heard a collective collapse, when I went to see what was going on, I saw that woman walking way calling them her 'little playthings' all with an innocent yet disturbing smile.

_**Zero**_: Ha, that woman is nothing compared to the one I'm with now. My woman just nags at me for drinking, and then she goes somewhere off without telling me a thing.

_**Ace**_: Sounds like she makes you worry.

_**Zero**_: I guess.

_**Ace**_: You know, I have a brother who's three years younger than me, and he's always doing reckless stuff that makes me worry. His biggest dream, or really the only thing he talks about, is becoming the next Pirate King.

_**Zero**_: (LOL) That's some dream alright, what about you, do you have any dreams like that?

_**Ace**_: I'm gonna make my power known in the world.

_**Zero**_: How are you going to do that?

_**Ace**_: To tell the truth, I haven't thought that far ahead yet.

_**Zero**_: I'm sure you'll come up with something; if not you could always join me.

_**Ace**_: No thanks, I'm interested in starting up my own crew and set off for the Grand Line; you can join me if you're interested.

_**Zero**_: No thanks, I already have gig that's working for me. You know Ace; you're a swell guy. Hey, barkeep, we'd like another round of sake for my friend and me over here!

(In East City, Eva arrived finally found the shop that had the bracelet, she was looking for, but to her dismay, the jeweler no longer had it as someone had bought it for Five hundred Beli, Eva was furious to say the least.)

_**Eva**_: You sold that bracelet for Five Hundred Beli!

_**Jeweler**_: I'm sorry, but he heavily insisted and he was willing to pay at least three times more than my selling price; What could I do?

_**Eva**_: You idiot! That bracelet is one of a kind and is easily worth one hundred million Beli!

_**Jeweler**_: You must be joking; I examined that bracelet from top to bottom and it's only a cheap rusted bracelet with some missing costume gems.

_**Eva**_: Who bought it? Tell me now!

_**Jeweler**_: O-okay, he was the captain of the Kingdom Pirates.

(Upon finding out who took her bracelet, Eva went from angry to a seemingly happy mood and a kind smile crept across her face in a scheming kind of way. Before she left, she thanked the man for the information and walked out, heading to her hotel room in West City, pulling out a white finely made cloth bag, and digging out the contents. A sword sheath, white from top to bottom, every inch of the Katana was solid white including the blade itself. Eva removes the sword from its sheath to examine it and to make sure it was ready for what she has planned.)

_**Eva**_: Soon Kingdom Pirates, you shall learn my wrath.

(As day turned to night, Ace and Zero continued to drink until both were a little more than tipsy.)

_**Zero**_: You, ya know what Acesh, you my bestesh friend evar.

_**Ace**_: Y-you're my besh friend too, like right in there with um, um oh yeah, no wait um.

_**Zero**_: Your brothe'?

_**Ace**_: Y-yeah to him, good ol'um…whatshisname. Hey you know what we should do?

_**Zero**_: What, what should we do.

_**Ace**_: We, we should set out on the Bro-cean and find Bro-lantica, and meet with Bro-sidon who is the king of the Bro-cean and have a Bro-mantic adventure bro.

_**Zero**_: TO THE BRO-CEAN!

_**Ace**_: YEAH! (He and Zero share a fist-bump) I'm so hungry I could eat, um well anything as long as I thinks it (hic) um, OMG dude you have a facsh! (Burst out laughing)

_**Zero**_: My head ish sleepy.

_**Ace**_: Mine ish too, your meh buddy.

_**Zero**_: Your meh buddy too. (Bro hug)

(Both Ace and Zero fell into an alcohol-induced slumber and by dawn Ace awoke to see that Zero had left, but because he was so hammered he has no recollection of the previous night's events; all he had now was a throbbing hangover.)

_**Ace**_: Oh damn, my head. What did I do yesterday?

(Ace, trying to sit up but to no avail, he just slouched in his seat holding his head in his hands, trying to piece together the previous day's events. The Barkeep then gives Ace a glass of water, telling him to drink it and get out. Ace picks up the glass and downs it in one gulp before he stands up, bows, apologizing for any trouble he might have been, and walks out. Meanwhile at the East City docks; Eva shows up to talk to the Kingdom Pirates while sitting on the roof of one of the dock houses.)

_**Eva**_: Hello traitors.

_**Tank**_: Well, well, well. Look who showed up; you know I was wondering why your face looked familiar, and then it hit me. You are one of the most wanted criminals in the world!

_**Eva**_: You done?

_**Tank**_: If we were to take some with your reputation down, then we are guaranteed to become the strongest pirates in the world.

_**Eva**_: That is impossible.

_**Tank**_: What!

_**Eva**_: The strongest pirate already exists and he sailing the Grand Line as we speak.

_**Tank**_: HA! Once I get to the Grand Line, that pirate will be begging for mercy!

_**Eva**_: I hate how people with no potential think they can amount to anything.

_**Tank**_: You'll witness my potential once I take you head off!

_**Eva**_: Sorry, but I'm gonna waste my time with the likes of you. I'll get someone else to deal with you guys later.

_**Tank**_: Now who's the overconfident one?

_**Eva**_: Farewell for now.

(Eva quickly jumps up and behind the dock house she was sitting on and disappears from the pirate's sight. Meanwhile not wanting to mix direct sunlight with his hangover, Ace wanders the dim and shady slums of Jewel Island, hoping to find some recruits for his crew.)

_**Ace**_: Now who do I want for my crew?

(Not long into his search Ace runs into Eva again who is moving through the slums, searching for her new 'toy'.)

_**Ace**_: Hey Eva, funny running into you again.

_**Eva**_: Hm? (Acts innocent) Yes it is; some people might call it fate.

_**Ace**_: Or just one big coincidence.

(Ace notices that Eva is carrying a white katana in her left hand and gets curious.)

_**Ace**_: That's an interesting sword you have there.

_**Eva**_: You think so?

_**Ace**_: Yeah, what's it called anyway?

_**Eva**_: Seinshin no ken; literally meaning sword of the spirit.

_**Ace**_: That sounds cool.

_**Eva**_: Sorry, but I'm in a hurry to find someone.

_**Ace**_: Well I don't want to hold you up, so I'll just ask. Do you want to join my crew?

_**Eva**_: Your crew, you mean become a pirate?

_**Ace**_: Yup, I guess you would be a skilled swords woman and you seem like you'd be strong so how about it?

_**Eva**_: Hmmm…You said that you were gonna head out to the Grand Line correct?

_**Ace**_: Yeah, but before then I'm gonna stop at a place called Loguetown.

_**Eva**_: I'll agree on one condition.

_**Ace**_: What is it?

_**Eva**_: I'm looking for a special bracelet; it's a sliver metallic bracelet with a log pose compass in the shape of a sphere with six indents, three on each side, embedded into the metal. I heard that some people who call themselves the Kingdom Pirates have it and if you can get that bracelet back from them I'll join your crew; after all a pirate captain has to be strong on his own right?

_**Ace**_: True, but the strongest pirates have the strength of their crew as well.

_**Eva**_: So will you get that bracelet back for me?

_**Ace**_: Okay, but what's so special about it anyway?

_**Eva**_: The bracelet acts as my log pose to navigate through the Grand Line as well as a piece of jewelry.

_**Ace**_: Cool then we will have no problem on the Grand Line; so where are these Kingdom Pirates?

_**Eva**_: I heard they're docked at the East City docks.

_**Ace**_: Alright, I'll be back in a flash. *Why does that bracelet sound familiar*

(Ace darts off towards the East City docks to fight these pirates for his soon to be crew member with Eva just watching him with a smirk on her face, when Zero, Ace's drinking buddy shows up behind her.)

_**Zero**_: Oh that's just cruel of you; promising some guy you'll be his crew member if he can beat those pirates.

_**Eva**_: Well he is an interesting guy, but if he can't beat those would be pirates then he has no potential.

_**Zero**_: And what if he does?

_**Eva**_: I'll fulfill my promise, but on a more important matter; what are you doing here Zero or should I say Black Bishop?

_**Zero**_: Just passing by on my way to Dawn Island for my new orders.

_**Eva**_: Good luck.

_**Zero**_: You should say that to the guy you just sent to a bunch of pirates; Former White Bishop.

(Zero then stepped into the shadows and disappeared from sight. At the East City docks, all 100 members of the Kingdom Pirates were gathered on the docks looking for Eva when Ace wandered up with his usual cocky grin, hands in his pockets, and hat hiding his eyes. None of the pirates notice him so he calls out for their leader.)

_**Ace**_: Are you the Kingdom Pirates?

_**Crewmate**_: Who wants to know?

_**Ace**_: Just the guy whose gonna beat you guys.

_**Crewmate**_: (Gets offensive) Why you!

_**Tank**_: What is it!

_**Crewmate**_: Captain there's an idiot who thinks he can beat us on his own!

_**Tank**_: Oh really, where is this idiot?

(Tank walks past his crew to come face to face with Ace, who only comes up to Tank's stomach, and tries to threaten him.)

_**Ace**_: Whoa, you a big guy aren't you.

_**Tank**_: Cut the crap, now tell me are you the guy that bitch Eva sent to take us out?

_**Ace**_: I am; she says you have a piece of jewelry that she wants and I'm here to get it back.

_**Tank**_: Why would you want to do that for a person you don't even know?

_**Ace**_: Cause if I beat you guys, she is gonna become my fist crew member.

_**Tank**_: (bursts into laughter) You? A pirate! What makes you think YOU can be a pirate with the way you think?

_**Ace**_: Dunno, but I'm going to show the whole world my strength and that's enough drive for me.

_**Tank**_: You must be JOKING!

(Tank pulls out a large metal hammer and swings it down as hard as he can trying to crush Ace completely; but something stopped Tank's swing with a stronger force. When the dust caused by the sudden impact cleared, Tank saw that Ace had held up his arm horizontal to his head and stopped the hammer in mid swing. The only thing Tank could see was Ace's usual cocky grin.)

_**Ace**_: Is that all?

(Tank stepped back in fear, he was shocked to see that his strongest attack had no effect on someone who was half his size, and out of this fear Tank could only muster a few words.)

_**Tank**_: W-who are you?

_**Ace**_: The name's Portgas D. Ace; and I'm a pirate.

_**Tank**_: D? I've never heard of anyone with that initial.

_**Ace**_: Now that introductions are done, why don't you give me the bracelet that Eva wants from you guys?

_**Tank**_: O-okay, I bought it from the jeweler to get back at the witch for what she did to us. But as I was walking through the slums in South City a large bird flew into us and took the bracelet and started heading for East City. That's all I know, I swear!

_**Ace**_: Wait…

(Ace stopped what he was doing and started to think about what had happened the previous day, but the hangover he had in the morning was making it hard. Tank saw that Ace was distracted and ordered all of his men to attack all at once; snapping out of his scattered thought track Ace easily reacted to the situation and started his own attack. Throughout the entire fight both Ace and the Kingdom Pirates notice that Eva is sitting on the roof of one of the dock houses, watching the entire fight. When the whole fight was done Ace stood as the victor having defeated the entire 100 members of the Kingdom pirates in as little as fifteen minutes. Eva walked out of the shadows, clapping, with a smile on her face.)

_**Eva**_: Bravo, what a surprise that you could beat all of them in just fifteen minutes.

_**Ace**_: That's how long it took?

_**Eva**_: Yup, I watched my little pocket watch carefully from the moment those pirates charged at you to the instant when the last one fell. You have some impressive strength.

_**Ace**_: Thank you. Oh and those guys don't have the bracelet.

_**Eva**_: (irritated) What?

_**Ace**_: Yeah I asked their leader, the big guy. And he said that a bird took it when they were in South City then the bird flew towards East City- oh crap that's right.

_**Eva**_: Hm?

_**Ace**_: I'll tell you about it over breakfast, how about it?

_**Eva**_: Fine, but if you have something to say to me; then say it now.

_**Ace**_: It can wait.

(Ace and Eva start making their way to one of the restaurants and Eva was suspicious of Ace's reasons and way he acted, but she decided to put this in the back of her head and play along with his 'game' and went with him. Meanwhile in North City Zero was wondering around looking for a deserted area so he can make a call. He did find such a place in an ally way then proceeded to pull out his small purple transponder snail and made his call to his boss.)

_**Zero**_: Yo it's me I'm here to let you know the orders I was given by 'him', and you'll never guess who I ran into here on Jewel Island. Come on Lord Dragon, guess.

_**Dragon**_: I'm in no mood for your games so just tell me what you have to tell me.

_**Zero**_: Geez you're no fun, but alright. You see I was ordered by King to find the rumored Gol D. Roger's child, you know the one that the marines went on a witch hunt for around 18 years ago.

_**Dragon**_: I'm aware, so continue.

_**Zero**_: Well I'm supposed to find Roger's alleged child and recruit him. So I've been ordered to look at a place called Dawn Island, rumor is that a pair of really strong boys are supposed to be on that island so I'm gonna check it out.

_**Dragon**_: I see; continue on but if you do find Gol D. Roger's child then pretend you never met him. Because I doubt he'd want to join any way.

_**Zero**_: True, oh and about the person I ran into, well I ran into two people of interest. The first one was a guy with black hair and freckles; his name was Portgas D. Ace.

_**Dragon**_: Portgas D.?

_**Zero**_: Yeah, do you know anyone by that name?

_**Dragon**_: No I've never heard of a Portgas D. And the second one you ran into?

_**Zero**_: It was that little witch Eva; I'm sure you remember her after what she did to the marines.

_**Dragon**_: How could I forget, it was the day she turned into the second most wanted person in the world.

_**Zero**_: It just proves how stupid the marines are.

_**Dragon**_: Is that all you had to say?

_**Zero**_: Yup.

_**Dragon**_: Then carry out the orders I gave you.

_**Zero**_: Yes Sir! (Salute)

(Zero hangs up his transponder snail and puts it back in his bag and tries to find Ace again, who is now in the restaurant eating all that he can with Eva; once again losing her appetite.)

_**Ace**_: (mouth filled with food) Are you sure you don't want any?

_**Eva**_: I'm sure, but what is it you wanted to say to me back at the docks!

_**Ace**_: *I wonder if telling her here is such a good idea, maybe she'll cause a huge scene and yell a lot. Or maybe she'll be completely calm, yeah…right.*

_**Eva**_: Are you even listening?

_**Ace**_: Hm, you say something?

_**Eva**_: I said, did you find the bracelet I've been looking for or not?

_**Ace**_: Oh yeah, about that.

_**Eva**_: What is it?

_**Ace**_: Well I've been thinking that I will not give you the bracelet until you can prove that you are strong.

(Eva just stares at Ace wondering what is going through that thick head of his, but then comes up with an idea.)

_**Eva**_: *So he's admitting that he has it, but he won't give it to me; I doubt he knows its value or its purpose. He might be more cunning than I gave him credit for* Alright you have a deal, and even if you don't have it I'll still get the satisfaction of beating you to a bloody pulp.

_**Ace**_: Alright, I think.

(One day and one epic battle later Eva and Ace arrive at the South City docks; Eva was untouched while Ace had a black eye and some bandages over his chest. Ace walked over to his boat and invited Eva on.)

_**Eva**_: You have got to be kidding me; that's your boat?

_**Ace**_: Yeah.

_**Eva**_: Forget it we'll just use my ship.

_**Ace**_: You have a ship?

_**Eva**_: Well it's not as big as most ships, but it's a lot better than your little dingy.

_**Ace**_: Well you don't have to be rude about it.

_**Eva**_: You have no idea how much stress I'm under!

_**Ace**_: I'm sure I don't, but it should go away in about a week; only down side that it'll come back every month.

_**Eva**_: What was that?

_**Ace**_: Nothing *Thankfully she didn't hear that* So where is your ship?

_**Eva**_: It's just over here.

(Eva leads Ace to her ship *which so happens to be the ship Ace had in the flashback of episode 461* and Ace was excited to see such a ship.)

_**Ace**_: Wow this ship looks amazing! Where'd you get it?

_**Eva**_: I won it off some pirates a while back in a poker game. Seriously men will bet anything if they think they can beat a woman.

_**Ace**_: That means I'm the captain of this ship, and you are the second member of the Spade Pirates.

_**Eva**_: Fine sure whatever just don't touch my stuff or go into my room got that.

_**Ace**_: Why are you in such a bad mood today?

(Ace starts wandering around the ship.)

_**Eva**_: You got your wrist stuck inside the bracelet and I can't get it off.

_**Ace**_: I said I was sorry!

_**Eva**_: Sorry doesn't cut it!

_**Ace**_: How about we set sail before it gets too late in the day.

_**Eva**_: Alright, but I'm still not letting this go.

(Off in the distance on the clock tower in South City, Zero sits with some binoculars, when a Den-Den Mushi went off so he answered it.)

_**Zero**_: Hello King.

_**King**_: Are you at Dawn Island yet?

_**Zero**_: Nope, case I think I found who I'm looking for, but I also found someone you're looking for as well.

_**King**_: Who are they?

_**Zero**_: After two long years I finally found Eva, but the one that you want me to find; his name is Portgas D. Ace.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Devil Fruit Crystal Arc**_

_**Chapter 2**_

(Portgas D. Ace has just set out on his journey as a pirate and along the way has met a manipulative woman named Eva who has a mysterious tattoo and earring and has become a person of interest for an unknown group. As they both make their way towards the Grand Line they stop at certain island for supplies before they continue their journey even further; Loguetown.)

_**Ace**_: So what's in Loguetown?

_**Eva**_: I have an informant who has some updates for me; you can do whatever you want, I don't care.

_**Ace**_: *Irritated* Whose the captain here?

_**Eva**_: You are, but this informant is my business that you should never meddle in and I need a new outfit anyway.

_**Ace**_: Then why join my crew?

_**Eva**_: Because you're useful.

(Eva gets off the ship and turns to Ace to share a little bit of information.)

_**Eva**_: You know maybe you can stop by the execution platform; because that's where the King of the Pirates Gol D. Roger was executed.

(After sharing Eva walks away with a grin on her face; Ace was shocked and little angry to hear Eva mention that name; so he too got off the ship and went for a walk. After wondering around Ace managed to find a bar called The Gold Roger, and out of morbid curiosity Ace entered the establishment and saw that the place looks run down and the only people in where the bartender and someone wrapped in a black cloak holding a small sake cup and a sake bottle next to him. Ace walks closer, sits next to the stranger and notices a black metallic bishop earring.)

_**Ace**_: Zero?

_**Zero**_: Ace?

(The two men are surprised to see each other and both sit down to drink and chat.)

_**Zero**_: So what are you doing here?

_**Ace**_: We needed to pick up some supplies and Eva said she's meeting an informant.

_**Zero**_: Wait you let Eva join your crew?

_**Ace**_: Why, do you know her?

_**Zero**_: Sort of, we used to work together on a few projects but she just took off and disappeared two years ago. Manipulative little shrew isn't she?

_**Ace**_: She's alright, just has a severe superiority complex.

_**Zero**_: You got that right, so why'd you come to this bar?

_**Ace**_: I was just wandering around and I just so happened to find this place.

_**Zero**_: Wanna check out the execution platform? It's the place where Gold Roger was executed.

_**Ace**_: You don't say… Might as well.

(Both Ace and Zero get up to leave and on their way out Zero left the money he owed on the counter where they were sitting along with a piece of paper which the barkeeper found and stuffed into his pocket. Meanwhile Eva is wandering around Main Street, in her new outfit, looking left and right while men are checking her out up and down. Her new clothes was a sleeveless white yukata top with blue trim with a blue vine and thorn pattern all over; same goes for the right sleeve (the sleeves can be tied on the yukata) that ends at the wrist. The left side of the chest is covered; not the neck or collar bone and the only thing on the left arm is a small red piece of cloth rope. She was wearing a matching yukata skirt, in the same colors and pattern as her top, which ends 10 inches above her knees. Below her knees are matching pant legs that end at her ankles and her shoes are blue martial arts and on her back Eva is carrying her sword in its carrying cloth, her hair tied up in a bun to where it resembles a short pony tail; her bangs swept over to the left and a lock of hair on each side ends at her collar bone. After a few minutes of walking Eva walks into and ally and disappears just as Ace and Zero walk by and neither of them notice each other. As Ace and Zero make their way to the execution platform, Eva enters the Gold Roger bar and sits at the first seat to the right. Soon after Eva sits down she looks at the bar keep and says something.)

_**Eva**_: White Bishop to C-4.

(The Bartender, shocked, reaches into his pocket and hands her the piece of paper Zero handed the old man earlier in the day. Eva takes it, reads it, and then burns the piece of paper with a lighter she had been carrying. From out of the shadows a tall man of 6ft 9in. wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt and long tan pants, he dons a red military style long sleeved overcoat, a scarf that covers his entire neck and a large black cloak like jacket over it, and a pair of combat boots. He wears a grey cloth hat with spikes around the rim. On the man's back he carries a Musket with a very long barrel that is almost as long as the man is tall. The man has long maroon hair that ends below his shoulder blades, bangs that stop at his eyes and hair at his shoulders. This man has a medium muscular build with his arms crossed staring at Eva with his cold black eyes. Eva notices the man and asks him to sit down and the two begin to share a drink.)

_**Eva**_: It's a pleasure to see you again, Hansel.

(After sometime Ace and Zero make it to the execution platform; Ace stares at the platform and with each passing second his stare gets colder and his right fist clenches tighter and this is only broken when Zero snaps Ace out of it.)

_**Zero**_: You know Ace, I have a proposition for you, but we can talk about it later.

_**Ace**_: Why is that?

_**Zero**_: I have other things to attend to at this moment, but I will make it a personal mission to talk about it with you before you leave this island.

_**Ace**_: Okay, well right now I'm feeling hungry so I'll see you later- hm?

(Ace turns around to wave bye to his friend only to discover that he has already left. So he laughs at himself and wanders to find a restaurant with good smelling food. Zero walks out to the docks and takes out his transponder snails and makes a call.)

_**Dragon**_: Did you get more information?

_**Zero**_: Of course. I suspect that Portgas D. Ace is in fact Gold Roger's son, my orders are to recruit him for our Organization, but I'm sure he'll refuse. On that note I have set up a detailed plan for them to prove themselves a threat to both the CHESS and the World Government.

_**Dragon**_: And what would that be?

_**Zero**_: *Smile*

(As the day stretched on the town's people of the island grow worried as the Marines have been yelling about chasing some guy for quite a few hours. Ace finally managed to ditch the marines in the abandoned part of the island which was to be demolished in a few days to make way for some new buildings.)

_**Ace**_: Oh man, all that because I didn't pay? These guys have way too much time on their hands.

(Ace looked around trying to find a way out of the forest of deserted and crumbling buildings only to get distracted and get even more lost until he found a person in a black cloak with red trim. The man was about 6ft 7in' in his black coat and hood that covered his body and face, black leather cloves, and black pants with small white chains attached and loosely dangling around the belt loops and pockets. His black slim boost looked as if they were attached to the pants and holding the cloak shut is a thick white metal clip with a dangling black metal chess piece, a Black Rook.)

_**Ace**_: Excuse me sir. I was wondering if you could help me with something, you see I got lost and I'm not sure how to get out. Could you help me?

(The man turned around to fully face Ace, and gave Ace his response.)

_**Black Rook**_: Portgas D. Ace, are you truly the son of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger?

(Ace flinched and took a step back when Black Rook asked his question. Ace started to get very angry and all he could do is yell.)

_**Ace**_: Who the hell are you!

_**Black Rook**_: My name is of no concern to you, but you can call me Black Rook. Now after seeing your reaction to my question I want to fight you. Let's see your true worth to CHESS.

(Ace was the first to charge and just as he was about to land his right fist to Black Rook's face, the cloaked mad disappeared; two seconds later an invisible force hit Ace in his stomach and sent him soaring with incredible speed into a large eight story building which collapsed on Ace. Black Rook appeared on the building ruble and pulled Ace out by his left arm, used his elbow and knee to hit Ace's head repeatedly, then slammed him into another building. This time the building did not completely bury Ace, but he was barely conscious and possibly has a large concussion. Black Rook walked up to Ace and just stared down at him.)

_**Black Rook**_: Hm, you do have a lot of vitality and the fact that you are still conscious is proof enough for our King to consider you. But before you black out, let me tell you something. Eva is not your friend, no matter who you are and what you are capable of, she will use you until you are useless. That is exactly what she did to the marines and CHESS, and you are no different; so heed my warning and leave her behind. That is if you want to live long.

(At the same time Eva and Hansel are walking through the alleys trying to find Ace, when they hear the Marines talking.)

_**Eva**_: Well I don't think its right to get him involved with my mess, but it'll be really bad if the marines find out we're here.

_**Marine**_: Why haven't you caught that guy? He's just some guy who didn't pay his bill at the restaurant, he stands out quite a bit with that orange hat of his and we lost track of him and the abandoned buildings; now find him!

(Hansel looks down at Eva.)

_**Eva**_: Don't you look at me like that, of course it's him, now let's go get him before the marines do.

(Ace still lays unconscious in the rubble when he is finally pulled out by Zero; who then dresses his wounds and leaves before Eva and Hansel show up.)

_**Eva**_: Ace! You alive?

_**Marine**_: Hey there are some people over here!

(Hansel quickly grabs Ace and puts him belly down on his right shoulder and both Eva and Hansel run to avoid the marines. Later on their ship Ace regains consciousness and tells Eva what happened.)

_**Eva**_: So let me get this straight, you were kicked into a building, nearly got your skull bashed open like a cantaloupe, then thrown into another building where you lost consciousness, and you have no idea who dressed your wounds.

_**Ace**_: Exactly. Oh but I do remember that the guy who did that to me had a black rook chess piece on his cloak.

_**Eva**_: Are you sure that's what you saw!

_**Ace**_: Yeah, I think he tried to tell me something about you, but I can't remember.

_**Eva**_: Why is he here in East Blue, he's supposed to be on the Grand Line with the others. Something's not right.

_**Ace**_: You know who that guy is?

_**Eva**_: Later right now we need to get off this island and quickly.

_**Ace**_: Hey Eva!

(Completely ignoring Ace, Eva set the ship out towards the Grand Line with Hansel helping. After several minutes Ace finally just noticed Hansel.)

_**Ace**_: Hm, hey who are you!

_**Eva**_: His name is Hansel; he's the important informant I told you about. He wants to join your crew for the time being.

_**Ace**_: Then why didn't he just ask?

_**Eva**_: You were unconscious why he first met you, and he doesn't like to talk much at all.

_**Ace**_: Well Hansel what can you do?

(Hansel just stays silent looking at Eva.)

_**Eva**_: Hansel is a specialist at long ranged fire arms, and with his skill he'll make an excellent look out.

_**Ace**_: Well I'm happy to have you aboard Hansel.

(Hansel raises his hand to give a hand shake and Ace dose the same and the Spade Pirates have a new member. Over the next few days the three of them become closer as friends and when they land on the other side of Reverse Mountain Ace is over flowing with excitement about finally entering the Grand Line.)

_**Ace**_: Alright, the Spade Pirates have finally reached the Grand Line! Eva, Hansel! Let's show them how this is done!

_**Eva**_: Why not.

_**Hansel**_:…

_**Ace**_: Onward!

**Volcano Island**

(On an island three days away from Reverse Mountain there lays an island with volcanoes all over, people are lucky to find a small bit of land where the volcano's lave can't reach them. All because of a dragon named Metashi who guards the island; but in return the villagers must give money and valuable items to the dragon in order to appease him, for if they don't the volcanoes will destroy them all. All the items are handled by the dragon's servant, Kito, and now he has a message for the dragon.)

_**Kito**_: I have gotten word from King. He says that Hansel, Eva and son of the pirate king have entered the Grand Line and are heading this way.

_**Metashi**_: Well so Eva has finally made her move now. I wonder if I can capture her piece.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Devil Fruit Crystal Arc**_

_**Chapter 3**_

(Three days into the Grand Line, Eva is making sure they stay on course, Hansel is keeping watch from the crow's nest, and Ace, who was badly injured, can finally walk around without feeling severe pain with every step.)

_**Ace**_: Hey Eva how long till we reach the next island?

_**Eva**_: It should be in view in the next hour; Hansel will let us know when he sees land.

_**Ace**_: How is he gonna let us know, wave? The guy doesn't talk at all, and I'm starting to think he can't.

_**Eva**_: He can, but if I remember right; he only talks when he deems it necessary.

_**Ace**_: That's not very convincing. Hey Eva there is something I've been meaning to ask you for ever since we left Loguetown.

_**Eva**_: What is it?

_**Ace**_: How do you know Hansel?

_**Eva**_: Well I did some things for him in the past and now he's just returning the favor.

_**Ace**_: *sigh* That's the best answer I'm gonna get isn't it?

_**Eva**_: Absolutely

_**Ace**_: Look from now on I want you to give me the 100% truth about any questions I ask about the people who kicked me into a friggin' building. Deal?

_**Eva**_: Deal.

_**Ace**_: So who was that guy, the one who nearly killed me?

_**Eva**_: His code name is Black Rook, and unfortunately for you that's all I'm will to say.

_**Ace**_: Eva!

(Ace was about to say something when Hansel came in and Eva knew that he has seen land.)

_**Eva**_: Looks like we have arrived at our first stop on the Grand Line.

_**Ace**_: Really!

(Excited Ace completely forgot his anger and rushed out to see the island, and what he saw was that the land was filled with many tall volcanoes that could be seen from a great distance and only a small patches of green scattered around the land.)

_**Ace**_: Whoa! What island is that?

_**Eva**_: Volcano Island, it's the first stop and I have some business there.

_**Ace**_: Hold it! What kind of business? If it has anything at all to do with those clowns in black robes you better tell me!

_**Eva**_: Okay, just listen carefully okay? Those 'clowns' as you called them are members of a organization called CHESS and each enforcer or agent has a identifying earpiece that resembles to corresponding chess piece. Black Rook's would be a black rook earpiece, and mine was a White Bishop piece. The bracelet that you 'accidently' got stuck to your wrist; well the CHESS want it, and only special crystals can utilize its power and create chaos.

_**Ace**_: What kind of chaos?

_**Eva**_: The kind that gets the World Government involved.

_**Ace**_: Makes sense.

_**Eva**_: There are six crystals total and I have two, the Water and Darkness crystals.

(Eva takes out the two crystals, the water crystal is a royal blue color and the darkness crystal is a dark purple color, and places them into two indents.)

_**Eva**_: Now I only have four more, the Fire, Wind, Earth and Light crystals; which the CHESS already have.

_**Ace**_: Alright so all we have to do is fight these CHESS guys find the other four and you can get your revenge and I can get this bracelet off my arm, we both win!

_**Eva**_: If only it was that simple.

_**Ace**_: What do you mean?

(Ace looked around and realized that throughout their conversation Eva had steered the ship into an abandoned port, through a river on the west side of the island where the dense forest camouflaged their ship so it won't be discovered so easily. All three of the pirates leave the ship and head east following Eva and Ace notices that Hansel always stands behind both of them.)

_**Ace**_: Hey Hansel why do you always walk behind us?

_**Hanse**_l: ….

_**Ace**_: Eva, are you sure Hansel can talk?

_**Eva**_: I'm sure. Let's keep moving we have almost reached a town.

_**Ace**_: You sure know your way around, why is that?

_**Eva**_: It's because I've was here two years ago just days before I entered the East Blue.

(The group entered the town and every villager stopped talking and only stared with fear at them, even the tavern with was bustling with noise grew quite when the trio walked in and sat at the counter.)

_**Ace**_: Well this is a warm greeting. (Big grin) Eva?

_**Eva**_: They don't like outsiders because it makes the Dragon angry.

_**Ace**_: Dragon?

_**Eva**_: I don't know much about it myself, because there wasn't one here two years ago.

_**Hansel**_: On this island volcanoes are all over, the people here were lucky to find small bits of land where the volcano's lava can't reach them. But there are times when the volcanoes erupt with greater force than normal but, six months after you left this island a dragon named Metashi came and stopped the eruptions now guards this island; but in return the villagers must give money and valuable items to the dragon in order to appease him, for if they don't the volcanoes will destroy them all. There is one rule; no outsiders who are not involved with cargo ships and the World Government are allowed to stay here for very long.

_**Ace**_: Oh my god…You can talk!

_**Eva**_: I'm guessing you've been gathering more information on CHESS then you let me know.

(Hansel just nods and hands the bartender a piece of paper with his order written on it. Ace and Eva also order; Ace wants pretty much anything they got along with some water. Eva just wants some sweet fruit and a cup of black tea and Hansel's order was some Yakisoba with some wine.)

_**Ace**_: Hey barkeep! Know anything about red crystals?

_**Barkeep**_: No outsiders allowed! So just eat, pay and get lost!

_**Ace**_: Not every hospitable there are you?

_**Eva**_: Don't bother; these villagers are too scared of what Dragon will do to be of use to us.

_**Ace**_: But how can a guy be a dragon?

_**Eva**_: The Dragon is a devil fruit user; my accurate guess is a mythical zoan that gives him the power transform into a dragon. And the Zoan type is the devil fruit ability to transform into animals, and the mythical zoan fruit lets the user to transform into a mythical creature.

_**Ace**_: Sounds like he'll be fun.

_**Eva**_: If what Hansel said is true and that the CHESS are involved then I bet he has the red crystal.

_**Ace**_: I guess now it's our business.

_**Eva**_: Even if he didn't have the crystal I'm not leaving without finishing off Dragon.

_**Ace**_: Why, do you want to help these people?

_**Eva**_: Of course not, Dragon is a member of CHESS and for me to exact my revenge is to eliminate any member I come across.

_**Ace**_: …What did they do to you?

_**Eva**_: Enough.

(Ace continues eating then his face lands in his plate, not moving; while Eva is just sitting there calmly drinking her tea and Hansel drinking some wine.)

_**Hansel**_: It's good to get sleep when you can.

(The people in the tavern stayed quiet and ignored the three pirates when someone else entered the establishment and their eye widened with fear; this person had long hot pink hair, soft mint green eyes, a feminine physic, fair skin, delicate fingers, and long slender legs in a black yukata with a floral design. The face was that of a woman, but when this person spoke it was the voice of a man.)

_**?**_: Hello there young travelers.

(Eva and Hansel turn around and see this person smiling and asked to sit down next to Ace, which this person did without an answer.)

_**?**_: My name is Jou, and you three are?

_**Eva**_: How is that any of your business?

_**Ace**_: (suddenly wakes up) huh? (Looks around) Sorry about that, fell asleep. (Looks at Jou) Who's the woman?

(Jou looks shocked and starts laughing.)

_**Jou**_: No sweetie, I'm not a woman, I'm a man.

(Eating food when Jou made his announcement, Ace started choking and looked completely shocked.)

_**Ace**_: Seriously!

_**Jou**_: Of course.

_**Ace**_: Eva, Hansel did you two know about this?

_**Eva**_: Obviously.

_**Ace**_: If you knew, why didn't you tell me?

_**Eva**_: How would that be funny?

_**Hansel**_: …

_**Jou**_: You three seem quite interesting, might I ask for your names?

_**Eva**_: I already said it's none of your business.

_**Ace**_: My name is Portgas D. Ace, but you can call me Ace. The rude girl is Eva and the big silent guy is Hansel.

_**Hansel**_: …

_**Ace**_: See.

_**Eva**_: *glare*

_**Jou**_: I couldn't help but overhear how you three are looking for the Dragon. If you want I could take you there to meet him, since I am usually the one who delivers the offerings.

_**Ace**_: That would be very helpful thank you. (turns to Eva) See how being polite can get you farther than being rude?

_**Eva**_: Shut up.

_**Jou**_: So shall we get going?

_**Ace**_: Why not, I've already had my fill so let's go.

(Both Ace and Jou get up ready to leave and Eva decides to go along, but Hansel stays behind for some reason and gives a wave as they depart. The trio heads into a forest but after a short distance the forest is gone and up ahead is a wasteland created from the most recent volcano eruption, they travel further and further across the waste land until Jou who was leading them stopped and turned around. His soft mint green eyes have turned rage red orange with a black vertical slit and he sprouted a sinister grin as he spoke.)

_**Jou**_: I'm sorry but this is as far as you two go. My real name is Metashi and Eva I'll be taking that bracelet and the two gems you have with it.

_**Eva**_: So you are a member of CHESS, I don't see a piece on you so I'm guessing you're just a pawn.

_**Metashi**_: JUST a pawn? JUST A PAWN! I'll have you know I'm rank #3 of 16 and I'm about to eliminate a future problem.

_**Eva**_: What makes you think you can eliminate me?

_**Metashi**_: No, not you. I know you're strong enough to take down anyone who's in your way, but I wasn't talking about you. (Smile)

_**Ace**_: I get it, so then Mr. Dragon; let's get started.

_**Metashi**_: You're gonna regret those words.

(As the smile on his face grew so did his form; Metashi transforms himself into a dragon-human hybrid. His chest transforms that of a dragon's with scales forming all over his body, his hand's transform into claws along with his legs and feet, his mouth and face starts taking the shape of the dragon while maintaining his human shape and size, and fire started forming around his body and protected it like it was energy waves from his own body.)

_**Ace**_: Now this is more like it! Eva stay back I want to fight this guy.

_**Eva**_: Have it your way.

_**Ace**_: Thanks, and don't interfere no matter what.

_**Eva**_: Got it, now go kick his ass; or get your ass kicked.

(Metashi charges at Ace with a straight jab, which Ace manages to catch it and blocks Metashi's right hand jab at the same time. The scales on Metashi's hands and arms tear Ace's skin on contact and make him jump back but in vain, Ace gets knocked to the ground suddenly by an up air spin kick, he skids across the ground for several seconds before he is finally stopped by a tree which he knocks down due to the impact. Eva quickly catches the tree before it falls on him and throws it at Metashi who burnt the tree to ashes before it even touched him. Eva then helps Ace to his feet and tells him,)

_**Eva**_: Have a nice trip?

_**Ace**_: That guy…he's strong. But not as strong as the guy back in Loguetown, I'm sure I can get him this time.

_**Eva**_: Go for it.

(Ace gets up fully and walks over to Metashi, gets into a fighting stance and charges forward and readies his right fist, as he's running he quickly runs side to side to confuse his opponent, gets close to Metashi and delivers his punch right on contact with his face hard enough to crack his scales, but it makes Ace's hands bleed on contact. Metashi looks surprised that someone could even crack some of his strongest scales.)

_**Metashi**_: (How is this possible? No human can be this strong, if I let this one go, he might become threat just as bad as Eva.)

(Metashi starts to inhale the air and his cheeks get larger and larger until they are the sizes of party balloons and then blows out a large inferno which engulfs Ace. The fire quickly subsides and never before feeling this kind of pain, Ace drops quickly to the ground. Metashi, not wanting to take any chances, grabs his short dagger sword that he keeps on his person; surrounds it with fire and shoves it into Ace's body making him scream in pain then pulls it out in a different angle making Ace's wound even more painful.)

_**Metashi**_: You're out of your league boy, so just admit defeat and die!

(Ace struggles to get up, but all he can do is grin.)

_**Ace**_: (laugh)

_**Metashi**_: If that's the way you want it, then so be it. Farewell…Fool.

(With sword in hand Metashi readies to plunge his weapon into Ace's heart. Millimeters away from the skin the dagger sword breaks in two and sending both pieces away from Ace; on a green mountain top near the Western river 20 miles away, a ridge that faces the wastelands where Ace was fighting with no obstructions, sits Hansel with his long ranged rifle with a long ranged scope, in hand and smoke coming out of the barrel. Stunned Metashi looks around franticly trying to find where the shot came from; suspecting it was Eva, Metashi kicks Ace in the ribs causing him to roll and moaning in pain. Eva stops Ace from rolling on his wounds anymore and kneels down to lift him up by his left arm, behind her neck and tries to get to get him on his feet.)

_**Metashi**_: Humph, I don't know how you did that but I'll make sure you won't ever bother with CHESS again.

_**Eva**_: Are you sure this is how you want to die?

(Metashi suddenly disappears and reappears 1.5 ft away and his arm pulls up his weapon ready to kill, but Eva uses her right hand and a large burst of water shoots, and barley misses Metashi who managed to jump out of the way in time. But the burst of water hits the ground and gets bigger and bigger until it becomes the size of a small water spout to which Eva smiles before Metashi loses sight of her. When the water spout eventually subsides Eva and the injured Ace were nowhere to be found, Metashi transforms back to his human form and smiles while looking to the west. After a while of running and carrying Ace, Eva makes it back to the ship with Hansel waiting with his gun loaded.)

_**Eva**_: Thanks for the support back there; we won't have long before Metashi figures out where we are, so we have to be ready.

_**Hansel**_: …*nods*

(Hansel picks Ace up and puts in over his right shoulder and carries him into the ship where Eva starts bandaging his wounds.)

_**Eva**_: Fortunately Metashi likes making people suffer so his wounds aren't fatal or very serious.

_**?**_: Well that's good news.

(Eva and Hansel shocked to see that someone had found their ship and both get ready to attack the stranger. The stranger has short red hair tied in a low pony tail that ends at his neck, pale green eyes and wearing a blue t-shirt and grey knee high shorts and grey shoes. He was carrying a sword in his left hand and raised both hands in the air to show he meant no harm.)

_**Eva**_: Who are you?

_**?**_: My name is Kito, and I want to help.

_**Eva**_: What good are you boy?

_**Kito**_: Wow Metashi was right; you do look down on everyone who you don't respect.

(Hansel hears Kito mention Metashi's name and immediately jumps him with rope ready, but Kito sees this and unsheathes his sword; uses the sheath to block Hansel's arms and the blade to hold to his neck. Hansel uses his height and strength to easily over power Kito and eventually subdue and tie him up, pulls out one of his flintlock pistols and puts it to Kito's head.)

_**Kito**_: Wow, you are really strong. I thought I managed to stop you because your height made you slower but boy was I wrong.

_**Eva**_: You seem happy that you lost, what's with you why are you working for Metashi?

_**Kito**_: This Island is rotting, this guy claims to be a savior but he's the cause of everyone's suffering!

_**Eva**_: What are you talking about?

(Kito gets worked up and tells the two the history of this island and of Metashi.)

_**Kito**_: When I was just a boy the island was prosperous, hardly any of the volcanoes erupted; but that all changed a year and a half ago when suddenly the volcanoes started violently erupting and then that man showed up and proclaimed to be able to stop them, I have always been suspicious of this guy. When out of nowhere he started demanding offerings and one strong fighter to deliver them and that's when I got the chance to find out what this guy wants.

_**Eva**_: And what makes you think we would believe you?

_**Kito**_: I don't want you to believe me, I want your help! Wait, that didn't come out right.

_**Ace**_: So you want our help to free your island? Sure.

_**Eva**_: Something's bothering me, why hasn't the World Government gotten involved?

_**Kito**_: Metashi kept saying that there's a Knight in G-4 that keeps their eyes blinded to the game of Chess; whatever that means.

_**Eva**_: Figures.

_**Ace**_: What does that even mean?

_**Eva**_: The better question is why are you walking around with your injuries?

_**Ace**_: I can't just sit down and let Metashi win!

_**Kito**_: Exactly so will you help me?

_**Ace**_: Of course.

_**Eva**_: Right after you rest and let your wounds heal; in your current state you would only die quicker.

_**Ace**_: What will we do if Metashi finds us; we need to act before he dose!

_**Kito**_: Is this guy always this impulsive?

_**Eva**_: Unfortunately, yes.

_**Kito**_: So…you gonna untie me?

_**Eva**_: No.

(That night Eva and Hansel take turns watching Kito, who is still tied up, while Ace is resting in another room on the ship; but Ace is having trouble sleeping and decides to walk around. While of the deck Ace catches Kito trying to escape over the edge.)

_**Ace**_: Where do you think you're going?

_**Kito**_: Eh? Sorry but if Metashi finds out I was with you guys he'll cut my head off. But I believe that your crew can help us.

_**Ace**_: Not sure how useful I'll be since I couldn't even injure the guy.

_**Kito**_: *grin* Do you want to be?

(Meanwhile at Metashi's hideout, the Dragon of Volcano Island has a visitor from the CHESS.)

_**Metashi**_: So that guy has the bracelet, what a shocker. Didn't think Eva would let that thing out of her sight. Whoops sorry I forgot, you don't like hearing that name do you; Black Rook?

_**Black Rook**_: Look I don't care what you do to the other two, just get that bracelet back and leave Eva for me.

_**Metashi**_: I got it, I got it.

_**Black Rook**_: Good.

_**Metashi**_: Speaking of the traitors and the CHESS, did you find out more information about our second deserter and newest member Black Bishop?

_**Black Rook:**_ No the other one has completely gone into isolation and dropped out of our sight, and as for Black Bishop; he's been getting too friendly with the enemy recently, twice now he's let our target slip away when it's his job to find the son of Gold Roger. There's something about him I do not trust.

**(Back at the ship.)**

_**Ace**_: What do you mean do I want to get stronger?

_**Kito**_: It's just as I said, except there's a catch.

_**Ace**_: What kind of catch?

_**Kito**_: Let me explain first.

(Kito reaches into his bag and pulls out a fiery red perfectly round fruit with flame like swirls all over it.)

_**Kito**_: This is a devil fruit, I was going to eat this so I could stop Metashi, but I'm not willing to go that far. I was watching you fight from a safe distance and I figured you can have it. This Devil Fruit is called the Flame-Flame Fruit, but that's all I know about it. Once you eat this fruit you will no longer have the ability to swim, you will just sink.

_**Ace**_: And the catch is?

_**Kito**_: If I give you this will you let me join your crew?

_**Ace**_: Sure if you want; but why?

_**Kito**_: I want to travel, see what there is to see and challenge myself and become stronger.

_**Ace**_: Sounds good to me, but let's seal the deal after I beat that Dragon.

_**Kito**_: Agreed.

(Ace takes the devil fruit, takes one big bite and swallows the bite it whole. He throws the fruit on the ground and grabs on the guard rail of the ship thinking he might barf because of how awful the fruit tasted.)

_**Ace**_: That was the second most disgusting thing I have ever tasted!

_**Kito**_: (Confused) What was the first?

_**Ace**_: Moving on. So now what?

_**Kito**_: Hold out your arm.

(Ace stretches out his arm to Kito.)

_**Ace**_: Like this?

_**Kito**_: Perfect now just hold still.

(Ace's attention drew to the shore line of the river where he noticed a large bird with pink bushy feathers drinking from the river, and fails to notice Kito drawing his sword and bringing it down on Ace's arm until it was too late.)

_**Ace**_: So what are you gonna (shock)

(Out of reflex Ace jumps back but too late as Kito's sword went through Ace's forearm. But instead of blood the place where Kito cut turns to flames instantly then when Kito backs off Ace's arm reforms.)

_**Ace**_: (little freaked out) Kito was that supposed to happen?

_**Kito**_: Yup, sorry for not mentioning it earlier, but the Devil Fruit you ate was a Logia type.

_**Ace**_: …

_**Kito**_: It's a type that transforms your body into a certain element, allows you to avoid any attack by just transforming into that element and creating unlimited amount of that element to attack in various different ways. But I have to ask, did you already know about Devil Fruits before entering the Grand Line?

_**Ace**_: Yeah my little brother ate one when he was a kid, he ate the Gum-Gum Fruit.

_**Kito**_: I have never heard of that one.

_**Ace**_: Why did you lie about the fruit? Earlier you said you knew nothing of this fruit, but that was a lie.

_**Kito**_: I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you so much before you have decided if you wanted this fruit or not.

_**Ace**_: Well okay. But now I need to figure out on how to control my Devil Fruit powers.

_**Eva**_: I can help you with that.

(Midday the next day at Metashi's hideout, Metashi is sitting on his favorite comfy chair while holding up two photos. The left photo is of Eva in her female White CHESS clothes with the earring in full view; the right photo is of a woman with straight long pale purple hair with ruby red eyes, she's wearing the female Black CHESS clothes with the Black Knight earring in view.)

_**Metashi**_: The two traitors shall soon be punished, but Black Rook is right. If we left Eva go she'll lead us right to the other one; after all those two are the ones who made them.

(Metashi just sits there looking at the pictures when he hears a familiar voice calling him from outside.)

_**Ace**_: Come on out Metashi and let's finish what we started!

(Metashi smiles and walks out to face Ace with confidence in his Devil Fruit.)

_**Metashi**_: I thought you would have left this island after I beat you.

_**Ace**_: Once I face an opponent, I won't run.

_**Metashi**_: Oh, how brave; and foolish. That's why you are going to die today.

(Wanting to crush Ace completely Metashi transforms into his hybrid form and launches forward at Ace with his claws out ready to tear him to shreds, but Ace manages to block them again at the same time Metashi pulls out his sword so he can slice him in half, Ace quickly lets go of Metashi's hands and jumps back but not quick enough to avoid the flaming sword which slices through his waist. )

_**Ace**_: Man that was close, I really have to hand it to Eva; she's a good teacher.

(A flashback to last night has Ace and Eva standing in the forest with vines all around them.)

_**Ace**_: So what's first?

_**Eva**_: First you need to learn to transform into your element to dodge attacks.

_**Ace**_: And how is this forest supposed to help?

_**Eva**_: Like this.

(Eva then takes four sturdy vines and quickly ties each one tightly around each of his limbs to the point where he can't move.)

_**Ace**_: Um…is this necessary?

_**Eva**_: Now that you can't move, you can't dodge attacks, thus you must rely on your Logia ability to transform into your element which is fire.

_**Ace**_: Oh good, cause I was thinking something totally different.

_**Eva**_: Shut up.

(Walking over to a pile of rocks, Eva gets a smile on her face and glares at Ace.)

_**Ace**_: Uh, what's with that look?

_**Eva**_: Training Exercise 1: Elemental Transformation at Will.

(Without warning Eva starts throwing lots of rocks at Ace, and Ace failing to transform.)

_**Ace**_: Would you knock it off?

_**Eva**_: Your not concentrating, you need to mentally transform into your element!

_**Ace**_: HOW!

_**Eva**_: What's the point of learning if I have to tell you everything?

_**Ace**_: *sigh* You're right, sorry. Just give me a little time to think.

_**Eva**_: Alright.

(After sometime, Ace decides to ask Eva some questions.)

_**Ace**_: Eva, why do you know so much about Logia types?

_**Eva**_: Do you remember nothing from our fight on Jewel Island?

_**Ace**_: Barley. All I remember is you kicking my butt so easily with something.

_**Eva**_: It was water; I have the Logia element of water. And how I beat you, I was using a blast of my devil fruit attack and I knocked you down, out and gone.

_**Ace**_: Wow, how long have you had your power?

_**Eva**_: Fifteen years. Now break times over, time to get back to training.

_**Ace**_: Wait, I haven't figured anything out!

_**Eva**_: Learn through experience!

(Again Eva starts pelting Ace with rocks trying to get him to use his power; when eventually Ace does it. The rocks finally pass through Ace with absolutely no resistance.)

_**Eva**_: Looks like you nailed it. But you have to keep it up and separate intervals.

_**Ace**_: Huh?

(Now back to present, Ace and hybrid Metashi start fighting and things are going no different than last time. Metashi has the upper hand in physical strength and the scales keeps cutting Ace's skin with every punch he lands. But now Ace is memorizing Metashi's fighting style and is lasting longer than the previous day.)

_**Metashi**_: (Grr) I don't know what you've done but play time is over.

_**Ace**_: That's just what I was thinking.

(Getting irritated with Ace's persistence, Metashi goes all out and transforms into his Zoan form; a giant red Chinese dragon that makes Metashi's mountain hideout look small in comparison.)

_**Ace**_: Wow, now that's…big.

_**Metashi**_: Now I will kill you and all who oppose the CHESS!

(Metashi inhales and breathes out a mixture of fire and magma that resembles a raging river that pours over the land, Ace disappears in the fire without so much as a peep; the fire river started to burn everything in its path and starts making its way towards the town. The people hear the eruption caused by the fire river and begin to evacuate to the rivers. As the fire starts burning everything down hill and more; a large light slashed across the land and created a huge gash in the rock that led the fire river into the ocean.)

_**Kito**_: That was close; do you think he'll be alright?

_**Eva**_: Please, I would never keep anything that could be broken so easily.

_**Hansel**_: …

(The battle ground is nothing but a sea of flames and magma with only small bits of rock still visible, and with Ace nowhere to be seen Metashi claims victory. Just to be sure, Metashi starts checking each piece of visible earth until he get to the last one. Metashi walks over towards a pile of rocks looks around them and decides that Ace had died and starts turning away; when out of the rock pile Ace jumps out and clocks Metashi in the chin. Metashi, shocked, manages to keep himself from hitting the ground and stands up to attack; but sees that Ace has only slight burns on his body.)

_**Metashi**_: H-how are you alive!

_**Ace**_: It was all the training that Eva put me through last night.

(Another flashback to last night, Eva and Ace are at a small volcano like mine field. The area was covered with small volcanoes that shot up eight gallons of lava in a span of 2 seconds every five minutes.)

_**Ace**_: You want me to do what!

_**Eva**_: Run into those and dodge the magma as it shoots out and make it to the other side, and keep doing this until you come out unscathed.

_**Ace**_: …serious?

_**Eva**_: Absolutely.

_**Ace**_: How is this going to help me control my devil fruit power?

_**Eva**_: The power you have is fire, but magma will defeat fire. So the first step is not to rely on that power and learn to dodge your weaknesses. Only then will I show you some tricks to control it.

_**Ace**_: Right now I'm not sure whose training is worse, yours or Gramps.

_**Eva**_: That's nice, now run.

(Back in the present)

_**Ace**_: Thanks to her…"unique" training, I've been able to take you head on!

_**Metashi**_: Sounds like you're getting attached to that traitor, but now you're gonna die!

(Metashi's voice got deeper and more menacing as his body changed yet again, but this time his body grows even larger and transforms into a gigantic red Chinese dragon that made Ace look the size of a puppy by comparison.)

_**Metashi**_: Now it's your time to die you fool, this is your punishment for getting involved with CHESS!

(Metashi takes deep breath and blows fire out of his mouth, forcing Ace to jump to another visible piece of land only to have Metashi launch another attack. This goes on until Ace reaches the last piece of land that he can jump to, Metashi sees this and decides to swallow Ace whole so he walks up and strikes, but Ace sees the attack coming so he readies his right hand into a fist which starts to glow orange. Metashi opens his mouth wide open and comes in for the kill, but Ace dodges and jumps into the air, aligns himself with Metashi's mouth and yells.)

_**Ace**_: **FIRE FIST!**

(Ace launches a large fire ball from his fist and sends the fire in and down Metashi's throat, which causes him to explode and sends Ace flying where Eva, Hansel and Kito are.)

_**Eva**_: Here he comes, Hansel catch him!

(Hansel runs towards where Ace would land and catches him before Ace lands in a lake of burning magma. But the force of impact from the explosion was enough to knock Ace unconscious. Hansel starts heading toward the village to get Ace some help while Kito leads Eva to Metashi's hideout. Along the way Eva keeps using her Devil Fruit powers to cool down and harden the magma that is still burning the island. Three days later Ace finally wakes up in his bed on the ship with Kito standing beside the door and bandages around his torso.)

_**Ace**_: What happened?

_**Kito**_: Before or after you got knocked out?

_**Ace**_: What?

(Confused, Ace tries to get out of bed but his chest starts hurting greatly forcing him to lie back down.)

_**Ace**_: What's going on?

_**Kito**_: Ace, you felling okay?

_**Ace**_: No, my chest hurts so much I can barley breath when I sit up.

_**Kito**_: Eva, he's awake!

(Kito walks over to Ace's side when they both hear the sound of Eva's shoes on the move and heading towards them. Eva walks inside with a first aid kit.)

_**Eva**_: So he's finally awake. Just in time too.

_**Ace**_: What?

_**Eva**_: We were just about to leave this island because the log pose changed direction.

_**Ace**_: Oh that thing; quick question. Why can't I sit up?

_**Eva**_: As you may recall, you defeated Metashi by blowing him up in an inferno and in the process knocked yourself unconscious and broke six ribs. Luckily for you Hansel managed to catch you before you landed in a lake of magma.

_**Ace**_: Ha, so I did win.

(Ace manages to sit up a little bit, crosses his arms and smiles proudly at his accomplishment. Eva smiles then slams her right hand down of Ace's bandaged chest and still smile as he screams in pain.)

_**Ace**_: What was that for!

_**Eva**_: Because of you the red crystal I've been looking for, the one Metashi had in his possession, was lost in a sea of fire and magma! Hansel and I have spent a week searching the whole island for it while you were here recovering!

_**Ace**_: Did you find it?

_**Eva**_: Yes, we had a bit of luck when Hansel found it underneath a rock.

_**Ace**_: See, all is well.

_**Eva**_: I'm starting to hate that laid back attitude of yours.

_**Kito**_: Um, I hate to interrupts this little spat but I just have one question. Where is Hansel?

(Kito and Ace look around to room and they feel that the ship has already been moving when the ship sways to the left a little too hard.)

_**Eva**_: Does that answer your question? Since the log pose had set towards the next island, I had Hansel get the ship ready to sail.

(The ship sways roughly to the right.)

_**Ace**_: Can Hansel steer a ship?

_**Eva**_: It's good enough.

(The ship sways roughly to the left.)

_**Eva**_: Well my turn to take over.

(A little while after Eva leaves the ship stops swaying roughly. Ace manages to stand with Kito's help and they walk to the deck to see Volcano Island almost completely out of view.) 

_**Ace**_: So are you gonna miss it?

_**Kito**_: Huh?

_**Ace**_: Your home, are you gonna miss it?

_**Kito**_: Maybe, but this was my only chance to get stronger in my own way. And joining you guys is the only way I can think to repay what you did for everyone there.

_**Ace**_: Heh, no problem.

_**Kito**_: I'm willing to follow you till the bitter end. Captain Ace.

_**Ace**_: Till the end Kito.

(Ace and Kito share a handshake but is interrupted by a booming voice that echoes far.)

_**Eva**_: Hey what do you idiots think you're doing? If you can walk you can do chores! Hansel you swab the deck, Kito start cleaning the inside and Ace since your injured you get the dishes, now move it!

Hansel comes out with a mop and bucket, Ace and Kito head inside. Above them, flying on a tamed Dragon, Black Rook looks down at the ship while thinking back to meeting Zero at Loguetown. Zero enters an abandoned condo that is scheduled for demolishment and out of the shadows appears Black Rook. And throughout the whole conversation Zero keeps his smile and polite way of talking.)

_**Zero**_: Glad you got my message Black Rook.

_**Black Rook**_: What the hell is this all about? And it better be good for calling me way out here from the Grand Line!

_**Zero**_: Calm down, it is. I found the person that the King wants to join us.

_**Black Rook**_: The son of the Pirate King, he actually exists?

_**Zero**_: Of course. Don't believe me, then why don't you test him?

_**Black Rook**_: Do I look like a pawn to you!

_**Zero**_: Not at all. If you were a pawn then you wouldn't stand a chance against him in the fists place would you? No, I chose you because your raw strength will be enough to prove how powerful this man is.

_**Black Rook**_: Is this clown really worth all this trouble?

_**Zero**_: But of course, it is all necessary to test him, to see if he is worthy enough to join our ranks and fill the spot that the other abandoned. But that is only if he agrees; if not, then I will have to kill him for knowing our organization exists.

_**Black Rook**_: Cruel and yet at the same time so polite and direct. I can't help but not like you.

_**Zero**_: Well you are entitled to your opinion, there's just one more thing that I wish for you to take care of.

_**Black Rook**_: What is it?

_**Zero**_: You remember Eva don't you?

(Just hearing that name makes Black Rook clench his fist very tightly and start grinding his teeth.)

_**Zero**_: I figured so. Well the traitor is traveling with our supposed son of the pirate king, but I predict that she might have the other traitor join her crusade for revenge.

_**Black Rook**_: She's back in the Grand Line? Get out of my way Black Bishop, that b*tch is going to die for what she has done to me!

(Black Rook started to walk to the exit but Zero stood in his way and still with a smile on his face.)

_**Zero**_: Now, now. You know the rules, before you can attack a former member you must ask the King for permission. I recommend you wait and bide your time, and on another note, aren't your two pawns already stationed on key points of the Grand Line?

_**Black Rook**_: You want them to try and take Eva out?

_**Zero**_: Of course not, I just think that those two have out lived their usefulness in this game and that the pawns must be sacrificed in order to test your opponent's strategy.

_**Black Rook**_: Your sick man, you know that right?

_**Zero**_: So will you test out Mr. Portgas D. Ace?

_**Black Rook**_: Fine!

_**Zero**_: Just enough to influence him and not to kill him okay?

_**Black Rook**_: Right, right I got it.

_**Zero**_: Well farewell for now.

_**Back Rook**_: I know you have already become good friends with this Portgas D. Ace. What's your reason for trying to be his friend?

_**Zero**_: (laugh) Unknown to Portgas D. Ace; we have an unbreakable bond, but if I tell you what that is… (Smile and Glare) I will have to kill you.

(Back at the present Black Rook flies off with no one but Hansel watching him.)

_**Black Rook**_: That man is not to be trusted.

(Black Rook pulls out his Den-Den Mushi and a small black one to keep people from listening in and makes a call.)

_**Black Rook**_: It's me I've called to make my report. Eva has taken Metashi's piece and is traveling with the son of the pirate king who I've learned is Portgas D. Ace, and two others; Hansel and the swordsman who was Metashi's underling. What are your orders King?

_**King**_: Make sure they arrive at the Island of Screams.

_**Black Rook**_: Yes sir. (Hangs up.)

(In a dark room with only one lit candle shows a3D chess board on a large rectangular stone table. A black clothed hand picks up the white queen piece and knocks over a pawn on the second row and places it in that spot. All but one pawn has been knocked over and the hand puts a name on the white king piece. ACE.)

_**King**_: Now, let's see. Are you as fun as Roger? Portgas D. Ace.

**To Be Continued… **


	4. Chapter 4

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Devil Fruit Crystal Arc**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Milan Island, the island is so large that it's almost the size of a small country. There are several villages scattered throughout the land, the capital is a city that puts nearby kingdom palaces to shame. Milan City is considered the third richest city in this half of the Grand Line, with white towers with rich beauty and architect design and people fill the roads every day and night hoping to get a chance to see them. The pair of thieves that strike during the day and night, a beautiful golden hair woman who steals during the day and a mysterious man with purple hair who strikes under the cover of night; people, pirates, and bounty hunters alike have journeyed from nearby islands to try and get a look or capture the pair but not one has ever succeeded.

Three days have passed since the Volcano Island incident and word of Portgas D. Ace and reached the Marine HQ along with the three people he has with him. In the Marineford, Fleet Admiral Sengoku is sitting in his office having a brief discussing the new events with the Commander-in-chief Kong over a den-den mushi.

"CHESS is starting to move, and their target has to be the two members that left two years ago."

"And not only that I have been given information that not only us, but Dragon has placed a spy within the CHESS ranks."

Sengoku literally jumps out of his seat in shock of Kong's accusations

"Dragon!"

"We must plan our next move carefully; we can't allow the public to know that CHESS has started to move again. It will only cause panic."

Kong and Sengoku both hang up their Den-Den Mushi; Sengoku sits back down rubbing his forehead while muttering to himself.

"We're in for another two year battle aren't we?"

Lost in thought Sengoku didn't notice the first few knocks on his door.

"Enter!"

A soldier hurries in, salutes and tells the Fleet Admiral what he was there for. Opening up a manila envelope he pulls out a few pieces of paper.

"Sir! I have the information you asked for."

Still a bit tense Sengoku lets him continue with his report.

"We have eye witness reports of the former White Bishop member of CHESS, has been spotted leaving Volcano Island on a pirate ship. And that's not all; she seems to have three new companions and has recently become a pirate!

Sengoku's face went pale as he listened to this information, why a person like Eva would ever become a pirate, but then again why wouldn't she.

"Her, a pirate? She's up to something again, and the other three?"

The solider flips to the second, third and fourth pieces of paper, two of them are wanted posters.

"The first one we saw was Kito, just and average swordsman from Volcano Island, the other two are more dangerous. The second one is the sniper Hansel of the infamous Fairy Tale Siblings; no telling when he joined them. The final one is Portgas D. Ace; he appears to be the captain."

Sengoku's face got even paler when he heard that forbidden letter among pirates.

"D? Where is he from!"

"No one knows. Even though he's a rookie, he defeated the third most powerful pawn in CHESS."

Sengoku sat back in his seat and let out a big sigh.

"Eva has certainly picked out a pair of deadly people. Has any news of this become public?"

The solider answered the Fleet Admiral's question in confidence.

"Yes Portgas D. Ace's recent events have already hit the papers, but did manage to keep Eva and CHESS out, all anyone knows that it was just a reneged villain that challenged Portgas D. Ace."

Sengoku smiled when he heard the news, and his body started to relax bit by bit.

"Good. Last thing we need is everyone getting into a panic over CHESS's revival."

The solider saluted, but became tense and nervous when he asked the Fleet Admiral about Eva.

"Um, sir. May I ask why Eva has such a large bounty on her, even though she was a member of CHESS? Not even the King of CHESS has such a large bounty."

Sengoku didn't seem to mind the question; all the marines should know why is it that Eva is so hated by all forms of law enforcement.

"Well I guess it's alright for you to know more. Six years ago that woman organized a small catastrophic battle with the CHESS members that went into hiding and the World Government. She became a secret informant for the Marines to find the others, and she told us their current hideout, but at the same time she told CHESS that we were coming for them and the fight broke out. Eva and another high ranking member took that chance to injure their leader that goes by King and their second in command, the Queen. As they both left, the marines recognized the two of them as the enemy but those two slaughtered all the marines and many of the CHESS members. All accept the three admirals, who were in charge of this assault, but she did injure them as well. And since then Eva and the other one has been considered too dangerous to be left alive.

The solider was almost shaking in his boots while listening to the story, that all he could squeeze out of his mouth was just a few words that fit Eva very well.

"What a heartless woman."

After wasting all that time Sengoku ordered the solider back to his post, and sat back down think about the marine's next move against the CHESS. Meanwhile Garp was reading the current paper in his office, the same paper that had Ace's current exploits on the third page. While reading the article Garp's fists griped the paper tighter and tighter as it wrinkled the paper. So enraged Garp yelled at the top of his lungs.

"That bastard! He went and became a pirate!"

This sudden burst of anger scared all the marines that were close enough to hear him; some were even foolish enough to get close to the door to see if they could hear what he was saying. But the door opened and the marines just stood still frozen with fear and when Garp leaves, those who were near heard his muttering with a smile, and what he said made them shutter as their faces grew pale white.

"When I get my hands on that brat (mutter)…He's gonna regret (mutter)…heheh."

On Milan Island, pirate ships begin docking in the low part of town known as crime ally, most there to capture the pair of thieves and claim all of their stolen loot. Docking on the island is also the newly formed Spade Pirates making their stop along the Grand Line for supplies. Their navigator Eva, swordsman Kito; the Sniper, Hansel and their captain Portgas D. Ace. The ship was relatively small compared to others, but once they docked some pirates recognized Ace from his wanted poster. Eva, having no business on the island, stayed on the ship to avoid trouble; Hansel was like a enigma, no one knew what he was thinking or where he was going, but as soon as the spade pirate docked he walked off. Kito decided to go with Ace to gather supplies, but before that they both decide to find a place to eat. While at a restaurant in the most scenic place in the town Ace and Kito discuss their thoughts.

"You know for an evil dictator hell bent on revenge against a powerful organization filled with people just as twisted, Eva isn't so bad once you get to know her."

Ace in the midst of eating couldn't resist laughing, because Kito's remark fit Eva's attitude so well. And Ace couldn't help but add insult to injury.

"Eva is like a piece of glass, multipurpose and durable. But fiddle around with it too much and you'll get stabbed in the eye."

Laughing at how clever the duo think they are, Ace and Kito have no idea that their enemies are on the same island. One in the shadows, two hiding in the city and the other is on the Spade Pirate ship.

Eva is sitting in her room reading through her notes, when she noticed a shadow was standing right behind her. So she answered their challenge.

"What do you want Zero?"

The shadowy figure just stood still, came closer and said with some of the most cheerful voice anyone could hear.

"How did you know it was me?"

Eva doesn't even bother to give Zero the satisfaction of looking his way while she reads her notes while answering his questions

"Do you really need to ask that? What do you want?"

All Zero does is scratch his head with his grin.

"Just following orders from Dragon, he wants to know if you are interested in joining the revolutionary army once you end this little farce with CHESS."

Eva just sighs.

"Tell him no, to keep his nose out of my business, and to also teach his little messenger lap dog a few new levels of stealth. It's a wonder how you even got into CHESS in the first place."

Zero suddenly goes quite and put his chin just above Eva's left shoulder and whispered in her ear with a smile then left. But not before Eva asks him a question

"What dose Ace mean to you?"

Zero lost his constant smile and answered her question without the slightest emotion.

"Because, he's my drinking buddy."

"That's not a good enough answer."

Eva turns around to confront him but finds that Zero had already left, she went outside to look around but there was not a soul other than hers on the ship.

In the city, in a condemned building in the abandoned outskirts of Milan, the two infamous thieves, nicknamed, Robin Hood and Red Riding Hood sit in their underground room filled with gold coins piled up in a treasure chest like box, jewelry stuffed in large bags and expensive artwork and other stolen expensive objects. Red Riding Hood is sitting on her fancy couch eating a chocolate cake, her hair is long wavy golden blonde, she wears black pants with a white revealing top with a red hooded cloak draped over her shoulders, and her physic is what most men lust after, long legs, small waist, a large bust and a beautiful face.

"Are you Red Riding Hood?"

Red Riding Hood turned around in a panic to see where and who asked that question and saw none other than Black Rook looming over her covered in his black cloak.

"Who are you!"

Red Riding Hood, jumps to her feet and pulls out her whip ready to attack, but all Black Rook did was make himself at home. He sat down on the couch and commented on her little hideout.

"Nice little hole you have, I bet every marine, pirate and bounty hunter on Milan would love to know where this place is, but this can be our little secret if you can do a job for me."

Unsure of whether she can trust him or not was an afterthought since Red Riding Hood knew blackmail when she heard it.

"What do you want me to do?"

In Milan City, Ace and Kito leave a local tattoo parlor.

"I can't believe you got that tattoo."

Kito was dumbfounded when he saw the tattoo Ace got on his left bicep. The tattoo was spelt ASCE with the S crossed out with an X.

"Seriously, did you make a mistake in spelling your own name? Cause if you did, it will only give Eva an excuse to belittle you."

Ace adjusts his hat and looks up into the midday blue sky and his grin gets bigger.

"It's so I can always remember a person I can never forget."

In a bar called the Rou'ge, a purple haired mad sits at a table drinking a glass of scotch on the rocks, Hansel sits at the counter, his large hands holding a wine glass that looked small in comparison. Hansel's large size and his heavy red coat have been getting a lot of attention from the patrons of the bar. One of them was already giving Hansel trouble.

"Hey big guy, I heard that the bigger the man, the smaller the brain. So. Can. You. Under. Stand. Me?"

Hansel understood them just fine he rather not talk and give men like them a reason to cause anymore unnecessary trouble.

"I guess it's true, big lump can't even give a response."

The man's two friends came over to join him in tormenting Hansel. One was a medium built man, and the other was a scrawny guy.

"Hey boy, how bout you give us your money and we won't have to get physical on you."

The scrawny man said with his western accent, he pulled out his switch blade knife and leaned in closer to Hansel's face. With a few seconds with no answer the scrawny man started to lose his temper and started yelling more, but Hansel ignored these men and just continued to enjoy his drink.

"Oh that's it, now you're gonna get it!"

The three men all held up knives and surrounded Hansel, who just sat there, while everyone in the bar tried their best not to get involved. The man with the medium build went at Hansel first by trying to stab his left arm which was lying on the counter. Before either of them had time to act, three bottles few across the room and hit all the men in the back of their heads. None of them were unconscious but all three were so mad that their pale faces turned bright red. The scrawny man turned his whole body around and started to yell at the top of his lungs.

"Who did that! WHO DID THAT!"

Everyone in the bar began looking around, but no one looked like they knew; but while everyone was looking around, the scrawny man walked up to the center table in the bar and slammed his hands down in front of the man sitting there. What this man saw was that everyone but the one sitting at that particular table was looking around. The man sitting had short purple hair tied back and golden eyes, wearing a white button up long sleeve shirt, a black sleeveless low cut vest and matching pants and shoes. He looked more like a butler than anything, but what was a man like him doing in a slum like this.

"Do you know who I am? I am the greatest bounty hunter on this land; I am Mad Dog, so you better apologize!"

The butler just sat there with a soft smile on his face and looked up at Mad Dog with a glare.

"So that's how you want to play it huh? Bull Dog, get me my pistol!"

"Yes Sir!"

The man with the medium build, Bull Dog, opened a box that contained a pistol and then Bull Dog loaded it and handed it to Mad Dog.

"Now look here you dumbass, look at what your actions have brought you."

The butler was looking up at the pistol Mad Dog was holding; still all he did was smile. For what Mad Dog saw and what the butler saw where two different things. What Mad Dog saw a was cocky punk of a servant about to get his head blown in; what the butler saw was Hansel standing over Mad Dog, his left hand holding his riffle by the barrel and his right hand griping the riffle where the barrel meets the handle; Hansel's upper body rotated to his right and holding his riffle like a club, he swung down at Mad Dog.

At Red Riding Hood's hideout, Black Rook got off the fancy pink couch he sat on and walked up to Red Riding Hood. She could tell just by looking at him that she was no match for Black Rook and shouldn't even start a fight, how did Red Riding Hood know this? She looked into his eyes, and in his eyes she saw her own death.

"I am called Black Rook; some pirates stole a very valuable bracelet from me that I was going to give to my boss. No one knows this city more than the infamous the Robin Hood and Red Riding Hood thieves, so I'm asking you to find these pirates and give me back the bracelet and I will gladly keep this place a secret and even give you a nice reward."

Red Riding Hood could feel the dark aura that surrounded Black Rook; she did not want to trust him, especially when Robin Hood wasn't around. Because at least then she would feel that they both had a chance to take him down, his aura was too thick, too dark to want to challenge it alone.

"Where are they and what do they look like?"

A smile crept across Black Rook's clearly satisfied face as he began to describe Portgas D. Ace and Kito and where they are.

"So that's everything we need for the ship?"

Kito was reading the list of supplies Eva gave to both Ace and Kito, a list which they had just finished.

"Yeah I think that covers it."

Standing on the building behind them was Red Riding Hood, she was wearing the same thing she always has except when she is out in the open she wears a red mask around her purple eyes. Red Riding Hood glares down at both of them, which Ace picks up on, but is too late; she jumps down and lands elegantly on the ground with her red heels making a clank noise on impact. Immediately after landing, Red Riding Hood gets close to Ace and tries to use a spin kick; Ace luckily manages to dodge her first strike after being caught off guard, by ducking at the last second. Ace attempts to land an uppercut but Red Riding Hood sees it coming and with one leg on the ground, does a back flip out of harm's way and continues to do three more before stopping; Kito quickly draws his sword when he sees Red Riding Hood smile. Kito runs towards Red Riding Hood and starts swinging his sword at her, but Kito doesn't really want to hurt her, so he's holding back his strength, but no matter how many times he swings at her, Red Riding Hood just keeps effortlessly dodging his attacks. When Kito finally get Red Riding Hood into a corner, she jumps up to a second floor balcony and uses that to help her go from place to place till she got to the roof and then running away.

"Ace, she's getting away!"

Ace followed Kito throughout his match and watches all of Red Riding Hood's movements, but it wasn't till Ace looked at his arms that he realized what her goal was.

"That's not all she got away with, she somehow took the bracelet!"

"How is that possible? Eva said it couldn't be removed without her help."

Both Ace and Kito are stunned at how the bracelet was removed without Eva's involvement, but they also started to wonder if what Eva said about the bracelet was even true. Was anything she said true, or was it just a cleaver ruse to get Eva some pawns. All of that was going through their heads, but they pushed that to back while their main focus was getting that bracelet back, so they followed Red Riding Hood on the ground as she jumped from roof to roof like a ninja. Making sure to run as fast as they can so they can keep up with her superior agility; the clock in the town center chimed three a clock as Ace and Kito entered the abandoned ruins of Milan in north-west of the large main city. Rock slides and large ocean waves was the downfall of this district, buildings covered by rocks which sank them underground by the waves. Red Riding Hood reached her hideout but was cautious about letting someone see her enter, but unfortunately for her Ace and Kito watched as she entered the abandoned hotel L`Amour. Ace devised a plan, which he thinks is completely full proof.

"Alright, let's get in, get the bracelet and get out."

"What about the woman?"

Kito, still a bit doubtful of his captain, decides to make his own strategy that is the same as Ace's but in much more detail. With both of them agreeing to the NEW plan, Ace and Kito enter the hotel. The entered the double doors and soon realized a problem. The hotel was larger that both had expected.

"Crap"

Kito said in a negative tone. So to avoid being ambushed Ace and Kito visit each room in the hotel; after finishing the first floor they both head to the stair case. Unknown to them they forgot to look in one specific place. UP. When the duo walked under the chandelier, Red Riding Hood, who was hiding up there, jumped down and managed to hit Ace in the shoulder with her heel. Kito attacked Red Riding Hood once more but she dodged his attack by using his own shoulders and used him as a support beam and did another back flip. Ace and Kito had to be cautious with her, but they had no idea just how dangerous she can really be; Red Riding Hood made sure that their eyes were staring directly into hers as she raised her hands and put them together to form a circle and said in a commanding voice.

"Dream of Eternal Anguish!"

Both Kito and Ace's eyes grew heavier and heavier until they both collapsed and few asleep. Red Riding Hood smirked and walked over to the two sleeping men and spoke in a soft voice.

"Goodnight my doves, you two must have some horrible memories so that's why I placed your minds into an eternal anguish of your most hellish memories. You'll keep fighting your past until you to run out of strength and when you die in this dream; you die in reality."

Red Riding Hood let out a sigh of relief but became startled when she heard slow clapping; she turned her head to the left and saw Black Rook coming down the stairs.

"Bravo, good show, now hand me the bracelet and you can leave."

"Leave? I shall do no such thing, you leave!"

Red Riding Hood wasn't going to allow someone like Black Rook stay longer than he needs to be.

"Leave or I kill you along with those two!"

Not wanting to leave everything that Robin Hood and she had work for, Red Riding Hood was trying to stay, but was trembling while doing so.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it, then I'll kill those two then you!"

Black Rook jumped from the stair case to in front of the sleeping Ace and Kito, he gripped his hand and raised his leg to stomp down and crush their heads then proceeded to do so. Shocked, that's the only expression Black Rook had, shocked. Before Black Rook could land a blow on Ace's skull, a sword blocked Black Rook's fatal kick. The reason Black Rook is shocked is not because his attack was stopped, but of who stopped him; Black Bishop had stopped Black Rook from killing Ace and his crewmate. Black Bishop had held out his sword above his head and crouched down to be under Black Rook's attack, used his physical strength to block; all with a smile.

"Black Bishop, you traitor!"

The sun still shined in the day giving a calm color to blue sky; Hansel and the mysterious butler leave the bar, as they leave the bar slowly falls about until it collapses. The butler seems to have become good friends with Hansel as he hands the butler his matching black jacket; the butler shakes it to get the dust off, puts it on and buttons it up.

"Well that was fun, don't you think?"

As usual Hansel did not respond to any questions that doesn't find important enough.

"Not a big talker huh? That's fine; I should at least tell you my name. My name is James."

James reached his hand out to shake hand with Hansel, instead Hansel just walked right past James without so much as a glance. Suddenly in the distance there was an explosion which got both men's attention.

"J-Jessie!"

James knew instantly where that explosion came from and ran straight for it, with Hansel close behind.

"Why are you following me!"

Once more Hansel did no answer as both men ran towards the downed building.

There was no explosion caused by any gas or fire, but of two men of the same organization fighting one another. Black Rook has begun a fierce attack on Black Bishop, or Zero, for blocking the attack that would have killed Ace and Kito and knocked Zero out of the building, destroying the front wall in the processes.

"Black Bishop why did you interfere!"

Zero stood up straight and with his black eyes, stared at Black Rook with a grin on his face.

"Is that your answer! Answer me, or I will kill you!"

Red Riding Hood didn't know what to make of the situation so she quickly ran to where all the treasure she had stored and was going to make a run for it, but she had to do it quickly and quietly as to not let Black Rook see her; all she had to do is wait for the right moment, and when Black Rook gave all his attention to Zero, she took it.

"You know we have to deliver the son of the pirate king to our King, so why are you going to kill him?"

Zero said with a calm laid back attitude that almost resembled Ace's and he rose up both arms and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're a fool! This man killed the second strongest pawn, if I let him live he will grow stronger and stronger till he is a lethal threat to our organization!"

Zero's face showed that he truly didn't care at all about what Black Rook was saying; all he did in response was shrug his shoulders once more.

"Humph, but you still can't kill him. Have you received any order from the King to kill him? No? What about Eva, still nothing? Then why don't you do what you're ordered to do. Observe!"

"And what is it that you're supposed to be doing, Zero?"

Zero turned around to see none other than Eva sitting casually on a pile of rubble staring at both CHESS members. Black Rook's face filled with anger every moment he saw Eva's face.

"I knew you would be here Black Rook, but Zero, why are you here?"

Eva stood up and began walking towards both men while asking her questions, but Black Rook had other thoughts. A big grin came across his face.

"Eva, how good it is to see you again. I hope you haven't forgotten me, because I am the one who is going to kill you."

Eva looks at Black Rook with a serious expression but doesn't even bother to acknowledge his threat by talking to him; she just stands there holding her sword with her left hand and her right hand on her hip. Black Rook begins to chuckle which turns into a higher pitched laugh; he then takes a breath, makes eye contact with Eva, then attacks. His high speed attacks were always deadly because for an instant Black Rook moves so fast that no one can even see him and when they finally do, he is right in front of them and takes the hit with the sole intent on killing; that is what would have happened to Eva. Just as all his previous attacks Black Rook disappears and moments later he re-appears in front of Eva ready with an axe-kick. But this time two others have shown up; from behind Hansel comes down with his riffle like a club, and with him is giant white anthropoid wolf, carrying a large heavy sword and both are just as big as Hansel. Both come down on Black Rook swinging their weapons at his body; Black Rook sees this and manages to move at the last second. Not wanting to deal with this many outside interference, he leaves by jumping off the nearby cliff and onto his giant personally trained bird that can make it impossible for people to follow.

"Damnit, we almost had him."

The white werewolf says, but when he talks his voice is that of James.

"James!

Red Riding Hood comes out from inside the destroyed building carrying a large bag over her shoulder, the white werewolf instantly transforms back into the butler type man that has been with Hansel at the bar. James runs over to Red Riding Hood to make sure she is unharmed.

"Jessie, what's going on?"

"James we have to leave now, too many people know where our hideout is."

Jessie seems to be in a panic from being around Black Rook for too long, but Eva won't let either go.

"Hold it! You two are not going anywhere until I get those two nimrods back."

Jessie looks back in the destroyed hotel lobby, which lets Eva know where they are.

"So they're over there, thank you."

Ignoring everything else, Eva walks past Jessie and James to where Ace and Kito where still sleeping and drags them out by their shirts, drops them to the ground and proceeds to try and wake them up. Slapping, punching, kicking, splashing cold water on their faces, holding their heads under water; nothing works.

"Hey what's wrong with them? I know Ace can sleep through dooms day, but Kito can't."

While Eva was trying to wake her two crew mates, Hansel stood behind Jessie and James to make sure neither of them left.

"It's useless to try and wake them up, they won't wake up."

Eva stops trying and glares up at Jessie with an aura of rage surrounding her body which was even more fearsome than Black Rook's and that made Jessie more afraid of Eva.

"I used my devil fruit power on them. I have eaten the Dream-Dream Fruit, I can put people to sleep and cause them to have certain dreams that can cause mental and physical harm. Whatever happens to their bodies in their dreams under my influence is what will happen to their physical bodies. If they die in their dreams while under my influence, they will die in reality."

Eva walks up to Jessie and looks her dead in the eyes, her glare still strong and her voice completely serious.

"What did you do to them?"

Jessie's breathing began to rapidly increase as she closed her eyes and put her head down.

"Dream of Eternal Anguish. When I used that particular one, when they fell asleep they relive their worst memories over and over until they give up and die."

"Then undo it."

Surprised by Zero, who everyone forgot was there, Eva then turned her glare to Zero.

"What are you still doing here?"

Zero began walking away when he answered Eva's question.

"Just helping out a friend, that's all"

Zero then waved and disappeared with the wind.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, apparently both his parents were killed."

"Poor boy he must be devastated."

"It a wonder how he got out of there alive; all of the doors and windows were nailed shut."

"You know what; the doctor said that the wounds were made by an armature swordsman."

"Maybe he did it; he killed his parents and then set the house on fire because neither would let him continue swordsmanship."

"How could he, he always seemed like a sweet boy"

"You know what they say; the happiest people are always the most miserable, but to go that far."

"Murderer!"

"You're the one who killed them so you should have died as well!"

"How could you do such a thing, they were your parents!"

"Your nothing but a murderer, I never want to see your face around here again."

"What's this? All alone in a place like this, come I know a job you will be most good at."

"Hey Kito, how about you join my crew?"

"What if Gold Roger had a son? Of course I know what'd happen to him! He'd get his head cut off for sure!"

"I wanna hear from him as he dies 'I'm just a piece of trash! I'm sorry I was born!'"

"What if Gold Roger had a child? I hope there isn't such a child."

"He must be some kind of devil who'd be better off dead!"

"Even though I had parents I was still all alone, I'm sorry."

"Ace, Luffy I'll be going off first. Luffy is still a weakling and a crybaby, but he's our little brother. Take care of him."

"Bye Ace! Take Care!"

"Fine, until I complete what I set out to do I'll join your crew; Captain Ace."

"Wake up, hey you two, WAKE UP!"

Eva begins yelling at the two unconscious pirates on the Spade Pirate ship's deck the next morning, Hansel leaning on the ship's railing; Jessie and James standing six feet behind Eva. Ace and Kito slowly begin to regain conscious as they come out of their nightmares and the first thing they see is Eva's angry face; but neither seem to have any reaction as they both sit up and start rubbing their heads.

"You're so loud; it's too early to be yelling."

"Just five more minutes please."

Kito and Ace lay back down to try and sleep some more; Hansel walks into the kitchen and fills a bucket full of water and ice, comes back out and pours it on both of the sleeping crew members. Both get up quickly and let out a shriek that made both sound like they were two women that had seen a mouse.

"What was that for!"

Ace was partially not amused by the sudden wake up call, but it had to be done.

"What? You wouldn't get up, so we made you get up; it's as simple as that. Since you're up mind telling me something Ace?

"What?"

"How could you let someone take the bracelet!"

Eva spent the next few minutes chewing Ace out about the importance of the bracelet and how he was an idiot for letting someone take it. Kito looked around a bit and finally noticed the two people standing behind Eva.

"Gah, it's her! The one who took the bracelet!"

"What!"

Ace looked where Kito was pointing and quickly got into his fighting position with his fist ready to attack; but Eva hit them on their head so hard that they fell back down. Ace was sick of how Eva treated him so he is the one that stood back up to face her.

"Would you stop that, why are you defending them!"

With a sigh, Eva pulled out the bracelet in perfect condition and handed it to Ace.

"The woman who stole this is a professional thief who is very well known on this island, she is called Red Riding Hood. Her specialty is cracking safes and detaching the hinges on this wasn't difficult for her."

"Then why are they here?"

Kito asked as he stood up rubbing the place Eva hit him.

"Black Rook; he had Red here steal the bracelet, but knowing his sleazy tactics, he was planning on killing her once he got the bracelet, kill her partner and take all the items they have been stealing as money for CHESS."

"So these two are targets just like us now; hmm hey you two wanna join my crew?"

Jessie and James looked shocked, why did this guy want them to join his crew after Jessie almost got them killed.

"Hold on Ace, just like that after she used some kind of hypnotism to knock us out?"

"It wasn't hypnotism; it was my devil fruit power. I ate the Dream-Dream Fruit; it puts you to sleep and you experience whatever I say. With you two I placed your minds in a Dream of Eternal Anguish; it makes you dream about your worst memories until I let you out or you die."

"Jessie filled me in on everything, after you two were knocked out that Black Rook guy tried to kill you two. But you were saved by a guy he called Black Bishop."

James told Ace and Kito this to try and calm them down.

"Zero did that? See Eva I told you we were friends."

"Please, Zero says he has some kind of connection with you; but I have no idea what that is. For all you know, it's just another one of his plots to help out his boss."

"We have to get moving now."

Hansel said interrupting Ace when he was about to speak, Hansel had heard a group of voices heading towards them, like a mod or bounty hunters.

"Well said let's go now!"

"So you two wanna tag along and join my crew?"

Ace, Hansel, Kito and Eva start moving around to get the ship ready to sail with Jessie and James stunned about Ace's behavior; but they had their answer.

"Like we have a choice?"

Both Jessie and James start helping out, James helping Kito and Hansel release the sails, Jessie helping Eva store their supplies and Ace grabs the wheel and turns it to line up with the bracelet's needle to point them to the next crystal as they leave Milan Island.

Meanwhile on Milan Island Black Rook walks around the destroyed hotel where he fought Zero and makes a call on his Den-Den Mushi.

"Hello Black Rook, I assume everything is okay on your part?"

"Of course, everything is going according to your plan; down to the part when Black Bishop would try and save Ace."

"My script is always accurate, and now they are heading to the Island of Screams just as I said they would."

"King Sir; I have to ask. What are we going to do with Black Bishop; he is clearly working against us."

"Patience; with Eva returning to the Grand Line, the son of Gold Roger traveling with her, another deserter member still in hiding, and two spies inside my very organization. I need to plan out my next moves so that when the time is right, I can have a match with Ace, get the spies to reveal themselves so that I can kill them, Eva and the other one in one move. I have my suspicions that Zero is one of the spies, but I can't act on it without his commander knowing and preventing it. So for now do what you have been doing, and leave Zero alone.

"Yes Sir."

Black Rook hangs up and leaves the island the same way he did last time and follows the Spade Pirates to their next destination.

On a similar bird that Black Rook has, flies Zero, who also is following the Spade Pirates in another angle and farther away so that Black Rook won't spot him. Grinning as always he begins to flick a green gem into the air and catching it in his palm over and over while he makes a call on a Den-Den Mushi to a woman.

"Hey there!"

"Zero? I was wondering when you would call, are you okay, did anyone hurt you, are you eating properly?"

"Easy, easy calm down and take a breath. I'm 100% fine. I'm just calling to thank you for sending over the Earth Crystal. I'm sure Eva will like it too."

"What is it about Eva that you like so much, you're gonna make me jealous!"

"I don't like her in particular, it's just that she is the quickest way to destroying CHESS, and then you will be free just like I promised you five years ago."

"Okay, I just hope King doesn't find out before Eva does so."

"Don't worry nothing will happen to you I can promise you that much. See you when I get back."

"Bye Zero. Good luck."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
